Just Drinks
by speedmonkey
Summary: It was just drinks. At least thats what it was supposed to be. HouseCameron
1. Chapter 1

Show: House

Rating: K+

Pairings: House/Cameron

Spoilers: Meaning, No Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I'm simply borrowing them.

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews on my other stories. They've kept me writing new ones. But I am starting to really love writing House fanfics. Hee. I've also never seen this episode just the clip from when he asked her for drinks and she rammbled off. So I really have no idea if they actually did go out for drinks. I'm just making up as I go along. lol.

Title: Just drinks

Summary: It was just drinks. Atleast that is what it was supposed to start out as.

Cameron paced the length of the office. Why was he asking her to go out for a drink? She just didn't understand. She was always the one to express feelings it was never him. He made it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with her. But of course that didin't stop her from wanting him to. How she longed for him to just hold her in his arms, no one would ever know. She sighed a little to herself and ran a hand over her face just as Foreman had walked in, "Wow. What's wrong with you?" he asked as he walked over to get a cup of coffee."

Cameron sighed heavily, "I'm pacing." she replied simply. "I figure if House can have is arrogant ways I can pace. I'm trying something new." she said as he continued her pacing.

Foreman looked up from his coffee cup slowly and over at Cameron, "What did House do this time?" he asked with a small smirk on his face.

Cameron sighed and flopped down onto a chair and placed her head into her hands, "House asked me out for a drink." she said as she looked over at Foreman confused.

Foreman looked at her for a minute and then made his way over to the table, "Your not going through with it are you?" he asked as he sat down.

Cameron let out a sigh and gave him a light shrug, "I have no idea." she said honestly. In truth she had no idea what to do. She was so confused. Did he really have feelings for her and this was his way of asking her out? Or was he testing her? Was he testing her to see if she only liked him because he had a bum leg and now that his leg was well he was testing her.

Foreman gave her a look and took a sip of his coffee, "You know what happend last time." he said simply. "You'll just end up crying into your pillow." he said.

Cameron sat up straight and then got out of her chair, "I told you." she said firmly. "It was the wine" she said as he walked out of the room, her lab coat trailing behind her.

Foreman laughed a little into his cup, "Like a train wreck waiting to happen."

Just Drinks Chapter 1

Cameron opened up her closet and stared at its contents heavily. Desperatley trying to figure out what to wear. She didn't bother to call up House and ask him were to get drinks at. She had heared Wilson telling Cuddy one morning that House had been frequently visting a certain bar. She couldn't remember the name but she remembered the location. Cameron let out a long over drawn groan when she couldn't find anything to wear. She finally found a pair of jeans that hugged her simple curves nicely and a dark blue tank top in the back of her closet and quickly put it on. She applied some quick make up and some perfume, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

House was sitting at the bar a cold drink in his hand as he stared off into space. Thoughts of the shooting carrying out through his mind like empty notes on a scale. He could still vividly see Cameron crossing her arms over her chest, the look of horror on her face, Foreman trying to rush over to him but being stopped, the look of pure shock on Chase's face. "Did Wilson send you here?" House asked with a tilt of his head in Cameron's direction.

Cameron gave him a small smile and sat down in the bar stool next to him, "You asked me out for a drink remember." she said casually.

House looked at her for a minute. Momentarily taking her in, "You declined." he retorted.

Cameron opened her mouth, letting out a small sigh as she did so, "I did not. You only assumed I did while I was babbling." she said honestly. "All I said was you were not healthy."

House continued to look at her for a few more minutes probably longer then he should have. But none the less he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He smirked a little and turned back to his drink. He felt the cool liquid sooth his aching throat. He found it a little funny, it didn't hurt before, not until she had arrived. He could feel his senses tingling as he took in her perfume and his eyes kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye trying to catch another of her silky smooth skin. He swallowed roughly and glanced over at her, "Are you going to order something or sit next to me like a good little puppy?" he asked. There it was. Sarcasm. Sarcasm always made him feel a little more comfortable.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at him and then to the bartender, "Martini please." she said lightly.

House let his lips form into a small smirk, "Figures." he said. "Its a chicks drink." he said. He noticed the look on Cameron's face and dropped his smirk, "Did you honestly not expect me to comment on it?" he asked. "Seriously, do you not know me at all?" he asked.

Cameron rolled her eyes a little and took her drink. House watched as she downed it casually in nothing more then three swallows. As the hours went by and the drinks went down the two found themselves getting more and more wrapped up in eachother. Of course they both knew on some level that they couldn't cross the line as co workers. At least right now, not while they were both drunk. But some where else inside of them that only made them want it more. Like the alcohol had finally broken that bridge they had both built between them after the last date they went on.

As if in a blink of an eye Cameron found herself being pressed up against House's front door. His lips never leaving hers, her arms tangling around his waist, his hand digging into his pocket and pulling out his house key. Once inside she heared him drop his keys to the floor and shut the door with his foot. She made quick to take off his shirt, but taking time to let her fingers graze his skin as she unbuttoned it. It was becoming harder and harder for House to concentrate as she did so. He thanked god silently for kedimine and being able to walk, even if it was only for right now. He bent his knees slightly and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her into his room and lying her down gently on the bed.

TBC...


	2. House

Title: Just Drinks

Author's Note: Sorry I was away for so long. I've been having computer problems and it went out on me two days after my birthday whats up with that stuff? And now today just as I was going to do my homework it decides to work. Seriously I do not understand technology. Anyways, I had to resort to writing on paper so here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Against his better judgement House let his guard down. Don't get him wrong if there was anyone he would want to let his guard down with in one night it would be Allison Cameron. She had everything he had ever wanted, she was beautiful, had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen, but the one thing House had loved the most about Cameron was her laugh. It spread like a brush fire it went from one patch of dried grass to the next.

Deep down he knew he was doing the right thing by asking her out for a drink but the stubborn, scared part of him knew he was making the worst mistake of his life. He had been hurt in his life, that was obvious with Stacey. He wasn't going to put himself through that kind of pain again. But with Cameron he was willing to take that risk, especially after last night. He knew alcohol was supposed to cloud his judegement but for some reason it made him finally see what had been starring back at him for years. So, why did he leave his own apartment two hours before work?

As his bike raced down the street memories of last night drifted into his head. He remembered how his heart started racing when he saw her sit down next to him. How cute she looked when she pretended like the whisky wasn't burning her throat. How cute she looked with her hair spread out like wings as he laid her down on the bed.

He could still feel her cold hands on his skin, the way she smiled up at him, the way they seemed to fit together when they cuddled afterwards. He felt a smile come up over his lips and realized suddenly he didn't want that feeling to go away. Ever. _"House..." _she said in nothing more then a whisper. He pulled away gently and cupped her cheek into his hands, _"I'm right here" _he said in just as much of a whisper as her voice had been in. Letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere. Not this time.

He remembered how her face had lit up instantally at his words. And somehow he knew that he was going to be ok. That if he was to get hurt again it would be all worth it. Just to be able to see her smile the way she did the night before was enough to make the pain he would experience just a little easier. So why did he leave so early? That still puzzled him. If he was willing to commit to her why did he leave? Without warning House heared the squealing of breaks and the honk of a car horn. He snapped his head into its direction and didn't have time to react before he felt the license plate collide with his leg. He felt the metal of his bike fall out from under neath him as he went up and over the car.

He felt his shoulder hit the hot pavement and then heared a loud crack. He forced himself to roll over onto his back and he knew as a doctor or just as a normal human being that wasn't a good idea because he could have broken his neck and caused spinal damage. He looked up at the sky and let his eyes close slowly.

His leg was pounding from the impact, his head and shoulder was killing him and he could faintly taste blood in his mouth. He never liked to pray to god but now he thought this was as good of a time as any. He heared Cameron's voice come out of no where. He looked over to his left and saw some people crowding around him, asking what had happend. He wanted to scream at them. Tell them that he needed an ambulance and that they were just like everyother percent of America. That they were a memember of the minority that stopped to watch the car accident without calling for help. _"I love you, House." _where the last words he had heared before that dreadful black place took over him.

TBC...


	3. Cameron

Title: Just Drinks

Chapter 3

Cameron could feel a light breeze over one of her legs and she immediatley retreated her leg back under the covers. She shivered slightly and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. She moved her head slightly and instantally regreatted it. Her head felt like three semi trucks had been dropped on it. Cameron may not have had a hang over since high school but she definatley remembered what it felt like.

Body aching, mouth dry, her body quivering from the cold Cameron forced herself to roll over onto her back. Against her better judegement she forced herself to open her eyes.

Once she did she was bombareded with surroundings that weren't her usual ones. There were no lavendar colored walls with black pictures frames of her family. No yellow comforter with satin white sheets. No desk to close to the door that she used to stub her toe on each morning as she dashed out the door to get to work extra early.

Instead she was surrounded by white empty walls and a light blue comforter with cotton sheets. Cameron sat up suddenly, she didn't care anymore that her head was throbbing and she felt like she was going to puke up her lower intestine. Her eyes quickly surveryed the room, she saw the clothes she had worn the night before lying scattered on the floor. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side of the bed next to her. When she opened her eyes she was met with empty space. Cameron let out a long over due sigh. She wasn't exactly sure if it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of disspointment.

She couldn't remember how their evening had started but she could remember what it felt like to have his hands run aimlesly up and down her back and to feel his soft lips on her skin. With a painful moan she got out of bed and quickly jumped into the shower. She turned the water up as hot as it would go, silently praying that she could get his words out of her head, _"I love you"_ he had whispered ever so softly. _"I've wanted this for so long"_ he whispered against her skin. Cameron remembered how full of life she felt after that comment.

She had wanted him, wanted them for so long. And now she had found that she couldn't really stop smiling. Water had grown cold long ago and Cameron forced herself out of the sana she had made for herself. As she glanced at the clock and realized she didn't have time to go home and grab a change of clothes she'd have to wear what she had on last night.There was no doubt in her mind that she would be buttoning up her lab coat today. She quickly got dressed and headed out of the door. She didn't want to have to face House today but she knew she had no other option. Breathing in deeply and standing up straight she headed out the door and was daring enough to face what this day would bring her.

She noticed that her car was outside. She couldn't remember how she or they had managed that one. She just couldn't remember anything other then after she walked into his house. She sighed a little to herself and got in. She groaned when she got stuck in traffic, there seemed to be some sort of accident. This was all she needed today. There was no doubt in her mind that he would tease her for her lateness.

Tbc...


	4. Finding Out

Title: Just Drinks

Pairings: House/Cameron

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: Just a reminder I don't own anyone. Sadly.

Chapter 4

Foreman and Chase were sitting in the office waiting for House to show up when both of their pagers went off at the same time. Closely followed by Wilson and Cuddy's voices from the hallway. They looked at each other and ran out the door, "What happend?" Foreman asked as soon as he saw House lying on the gurnee.

"Hit and Run" Cuddy informed them in a scared yet calmed tone. "Shoulders broken, probably has massive internal bleeding." she stated.

House opened his eyes and could make out the faint voice of his collegues, "Where's Cameron?" he asked groggly.

Wilson looked at Chase who just shrugged as he ran with the gurnee. "Hasn't showed up yet." he said as they wheeled House into an E.R. room. "Don't worry your going to be fine." he said, trying to make him feel a little better.

House gave him a small grunting noise, "Don't say that." he said as his breath's became more rigged. "That's Cameron's job" he finished before promply passing out.

Wilson glanced over at Cuddy who in turn gave him a look. As if they both knew what had happend the night before. They both knew it was a huge hurdle for House to admit his feelings for Cameron and let alone act upon them. But now that he was a patient verses a doctor they both didn't know what to think.

Just Drinks Chapter 4

Cameron showed up at the hospital about an hour after House was brought in. Her headache had subsided a little, she ignored her usual cup of coffee and went straight to her lab coat. Pulling it quickly over her creamy skin. She glanced around the break room and didn't see the usual occupants. Cameron furrowed her brow a little in confusion and walked out into the hall. Foreman and Chase were coming out of Houses' room when she found them.

Cameron was about to ask what was going on when she saw Chase take off his gloves and threw them angrily to the floor. She glanced over at Foreman as if in slow motion and noticed the sad demnoir that had crept over his usual professional like face. She had no idea what was going on but she could tell by her heart rate that had suddenly increased something wasn't right.

"Guys...what...what happend?" she asked nervously.

Both Chase and Foreman looked over at her and then back at eachother. Foreman took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "House was in an accident on his way to work." he said gently, so not to alarm her. Cameron felt tears come to her eyes instantally and her stomach drop. The reason why she was late was because of him. He had gotten into a car accident...she watched the ambulance take him away and she thought nothing of it. "Cam...he's in a coma" Foreman finished.

Cameron looked at him like he had just diagnosed her with cancer. She looked down at the floor quickly and back up at them before turning on her heels and walking away. She wasn't sure where to go but she had to get away.

Just Drinks Chapter 4

Half hour later and 13 blocks away Cameron found herself sitting on a bench at the city park. Memories of last night flooding her brain again. Just as a small smile would cross her lips Foreman's words would echo in her mind, "_Cam, he's in a coma" _For just a few little words they sure had a huge imact on her life. Was the driver drunk? Was he to hung over from the night before? This was all her fault. She should never have showed up at the bar. She should have just stayed home, on the couch, with her book where she was safe. Where he was safe.

She didn't realize she was crying until the old woman next to her handed her a kleenex. "Here sweetie." she said simply.

Cameron gave her a warm smile, "Thank you" she said polietly and wiped her eyes.

"Love trouble?" The woman asked with a small inviting smile.

"You could say that." Cameron stated.

The old woman gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Tell him how you feel honey. He'll understand." she said honestly.

Cameron laughed a little, "He already knows" she started, "He was in a car accident. He's in a coma." Cameron noticed how the words had come out without a problem. It felt like she was telling another family member about there cousin or something. Which was weird for her because she normally had trouble telling people there relatives condition. Cameron felt her eye brows furrow once again and hot tears spill down her cheeks.

The woman gasped a little, "Oh." she said, coming out as a gasp. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Cameron shook her head lightly. Dissmissing the woman's comment, "You didn't know."

The woman looked at Cameron and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Go see him sweetie" she suggested. No it wasn't a suggestion it was a command. And the way she said it made Cameron listen. She gave the mysterious woman a small smile and made her way back to the hospital.

Once Cameron got to the gate of the park she turned around and looked at the bench she was just sitting at. Not seeing the old woman she was just talking to before. Cameron looked around for a second before turning and making her way back to the hospital. She realized she still had on her lab coat and wrapped her arms around herself.

TBC...Ok I swear these chapters look longer on paper then they do when I type them. sighs Thats what I get for having that big loopy girly hand writing. Oh well. lol.


	5. Charging

Title: Just Drinks

Chapter: 5

Pairings: House/Cameron

Spoilers: None

Chapter 5

Cameron had walked back into the hospital fully intending to go up and see him, she just couldn't get her legs to move in that direction. She didn't know if she could handle seeing him looking so broken. She made her way to the chapel and sat down on one of the hard wooden benches. Cameron could feel tears come to her eyes so she closed them quickly.

She was never a religous kind of girl but when the right situation called for it she would pray on every star if she had to. "I know I haven't always been your number one fan but I really...really need your help right now." she started. She took a deep breath and continued, "This man...House..Greg." she said finally. Somehow calling him House didn't seem right. "Greg means more to me than anyone has in a long time and...I can't lose someone like this again." she pleaded."So, i'm just begging you, please let him pull through this." she said as she folded her hands together and rested her elbows on the pew in front of her. "Please" she whispered. More tears fell down her cheeks but she couldn't help it. She needed to cry for him. She wanted to. This was her way of dealing with the pain.

Cameron's eyes caught sight of the cross hanging on the wall and sighed. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and snapped her head in the direction, "Father" she said nervously.

The father of the chapel gave her a warm smile, "It seems Dr. House is always troubling you isn't it?" he stated. It wasn't really a question. Everyone in the hospital knew that Cameron had feelings for House. Even the priest.

Cameron turned her attention back to the cross on the wall, "Did god hear my prayer?" she asked, her voice quivering. She couldn't help but feel like a little girl again. Her voice must have sounded weak and broken.

Father Thomas looked at her slightly confused, "Why wouldn't he?" he asked in a caring voice.

Cameron let out a sigh, "I haven't exactly been his number one supporter." she admitted. Suddenly she felt ashamed for never beleving in god. May be if she had this wouldn't have happend. Maybe if she had just...woke up earlier none of this would have happend.

Father Thomas gave her a warm smile, "God doesn't judge when you feel the need to pray. He accepts it when you do and embraces it. And then guides you until you find your way again."

Cameron closed her eyes and then wiped at her eyes, "So he heared me?" she asked.

Father Thomas nodded, "Come." he said gently."Let's light a candle for him." he said as he got up and waited for Cameron to follow him.

Just Drinks Chapter 5

After talking with Father Thomas for a few minutes Cameron finally found her courage to go see him. This time she made it to his room. But once she was there she couldn't go in. He was lying there with a breathing tube down his throat. His skin looked a deathly pale and she couldn't handle it. She felt her breath catch in her throat for such an arrogant man he never looked so helpless. Just as she took one last breath and was ready to turn her back she heared a noise she wasn't ready to hear at that particular time. She felt as if her world had completley stopped. As if she was moving in slow motion. She looked up and saw Foreman, Chase and Wilson dash from the nurses station and make there way towards her.

She felt as they quickly brushed passed her and hurried into his room. Wilson charged the paddles quickly and both Chase and Foreman stared aimlessly at the machine. Cameron's mouth hung open ever so slightly as she had no choice but to watch.

"Come on, House!" Wilson said with a mixture of worry and determination. "Don't you give up." he said. "Not now. Not yet" he said pleadingly.

"No heart beat." Foreman said emotion gone from his voice. Wilson shook his head he wasn't about to give up on his friend.

"Charging." Wilson instructed once again. He pressed the paddles into his chest once more and breathed in deeply when he heared that god awful sound once again, "Damn it, House" he said under his breath. "Come on." he mummbled. "I'm not going to lose my friend do you hear me?" he asked as he glanced over at House. "Not like this."

Chase closed his eyes for a second as Wilson used the paddles once more. He walked around the bed and grabbed the paddles from Wilson, "Call it." he exhaled. Wilson looked up at Chase and sighed heavily before giving him the paddles. He knew it had to be done. He just didn't like the outcome.

Foreman looked up at the clock, "Time of death." he paused and looked at Wilson who was staring hoplessly at the ground. He couldn't let his best friend die. Not after everything House had been through. Not like this. Not by a car accident. And definatley not in his own hospital. "Time of death...8:20 a.m."

Wilson let out a painful sigh and looked up trying to stop the tears from flowing but caught sight of Cameron. Suddenly his pain didn't matter. Only hers did. Cameron looked from Wilson to Foreman to Chase, not wanting to believe it. Foreman gave her a saddended look and reached over once again as if in slow motion to turn off the machine.

Cameron watched as Foreman lifted up his hand to turn off the machine. Houses parents suddenly popped up into her head. She didn't want to make that phone call. And she knew they would leave that burden to her. She looked back up at Wilson and shook her head gently.

TBC...


	6. A Miracle

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to write another chapter guys. I was having serious computer problems. But now I have a new one so that shouldn't be a problem anymore. And plus I have the story finished so you won't have to wait to long for a chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.

Pairings: Cameron/House

Chapter 6

_"Time of death...8:20 a.m." _those words echoed over and over in Cameron's mind. "No." she said forcefully as she pushed the door open. Her hands were shaking something terrible and he heart beat was through the roof. "Do it again." she demanded.

Chase sighed, "Cameron, he's gone." he said in nothing more then his usual accent. It didn't suprise Cameron really that there was no emotion in Chase's voice. House and Chase never really got along.

Just as Cameron was about to grab the paddles from him House's machine began to beep slowly. Both Cameron and Wilson let out a sigh of relief and Foreman closed his eyes. He never thought he would have to see his boss die let alone come back to life. Cameron turned to give Chase an icy glare that meant business. He looked away shamefully and with one quick movement Cameron excited the room.

Cameron didn't know how long she was out of it but the sun had long since vanished beneath the sky. She felt a strong hand cup her shoulder, shaking her gently, "Cam. Wake up."

Cameron didn't know who the voice was her ears and mind still laced with sleep. Cameron stretched a little and rubbed the much needed sleep from her eyes, "What happend?" she asked.

"He's awake." Wilson said simply, "He's asking for you."

That was all she needed to hear before she was up off the couch and practically running down the hall to his oom.

"Let me guess." Cameron heared House said roughly from the hall. "Wilson was the one to leave these ridiclous bruises on my chest." House said. "I should sue."

Foreman laughed lightly, "He saved your life." he said as he gave House a look.

House gave Foreman one of his own looks, "Well of course he did. Who else would be his best friend?" he asked sarcastically.

Wilson shook his head a little as he entered the room. "I have other friends." he stated more under his breath then outloud.

"Who your mommy and daddy?" House asked in a baby voice. Wilson just shook his head and leaned against the wall. House then looked over at Chase "And let me guess." he began. "You were the one who wanted to call it." he said. "Makes since. You have always hated me." he then looked over at Foreman, "And you...well I have no sarcastic comment for you. But come back later I'm sure i'll think something up."

Foreman just laughed lightly his eyes catching Cameron in the doorway. "Cameron was the one to persist we keep trying." he said, making her presence known. Cameron swallowed roughly and entered the room.

House looked over at her and could tell she had been crying. You didn't have to know Cameron for very long to know how she worked. What set her off, what made her happy, what foods she liked, which ones she hated. And you didn't have to know her very long to be able to know how broken she looked inside. "Thank you." he whispered.

Cameron stared straight back at him. "It was Wilson who did all the work." she found herself saying.

House nodded slowly and looked down at his bed. Wilson suddenly cleared his throat. "Well I've got patients to see." he said as he left the room.

Foreman took his cue, "Cuddy has me filling in for your clinic hours." he said as he left the room.

Chase nodded slightly, "I...have..uh..paperwork." he muttered as he left the room as well.

Cameron shifted her weight uncomfortable, keeping her distance. "What do you remember?" she asked nervously. She couldn't believe that he was actually awake and talking. When just a few hours ago he was clinging on for dear life. She used to always question it when these things happend but now she wasn't going to.

House looked up at her slowly. He saw how broken she looked and knew that he did that to her, "Not much." he said quietly. "Just the sound of a car horn."

Cameron nodded, "Anythng else?" she asked hopefully.

House new what she meant but he couldn't find the energy to tell her he remembered what happend between them. "No." he lied. "Should I?" he asked slowly.

Cameron found her heart breaking all over again, "No." she whispered back. As the silence engulfed them Cameron found herself getting more and more uncomfortable. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

House looked at her for a minute and shook his head, "No."

Cameron gave him a simple nod, "Then you should probably get some rest." she said in her usual Cameron tone before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. Closing the door on them once again.

TBC...


	7. Room Mate

Author's Note: I just wanted to make a little side note here before I get into the next chapter. I know in my last story I Don't Even Know You there were a lot of grammer errors based on the reviews I got. First off i'm not from another country. English is my natural born language. Its just i've never been really good at spelling ever since I was a kid. Well I mean I can spell its just i never really understood why we have to have a trillion yours and there's and too's. But like I've mentioned before all grammer errors are my own. I've tried doing the whole beta reader thing and it just didn't work out right.And my brain also tends to think faster then I type as well, all though I can type fast sometimes. Anyways I just thought i'd get that all cleared up and out of the way.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone. Sadly.

Pairings: House/Cameron

Spoilers: None

Chapter 7

"I see you're up and walking around." Cameron said lightly. To be honest it was a relief to her that he was able to walk around after his accident. But on the other hand she was still mad at herself mostly that House couldn't rememeber what happend. Which made no sense because she had nothing to do with his accident, but that still didn't stop her from feeling guilty.

"The nurse made me," House said sarcatically as he limped down the hallway.

Cameron gave him a look, "How's the leg?"

House stopped walking and looked over at Cameron, "A guy is in a motorcycle accident. He breaks his arm in two places and fractures his shoulder just because he has a pre exsisting injury to his leg people think to ask about that first?" he asked. He grabbed a hold of the IV carrier and let out a small painful noise when he got a twinge in his back.

Cameron gave him yet another look. "Fine," she said coldly, "How is your shoulder?"

House looked at Cameron for a minute. He could tell she was hurting, "It hurts." he said simply.

Cameron gave him a sligh nod, "Get back to your room." she said. "I'll have the nurse up your morphine." she replied professionally before sauntering away.

Just Drinks Chapter 7

"So you _lied _to her?" Wilson asked frantically.

"I was lying in a hospital bed! What was I supposed to do take her in my arms and kiss her?" House asked half seriously, half sarcastically.

Wilson gave him a 'duh' look, "Uh..yeah!"

House sighed heavily and looked away. "She looked so helpless. And Cameron always looks helpless thats her nature. She makes people think that it's others that need her when in truth its her that needs other people." he said honestly as he looked back up at Wilson. "She looked like a deer caught in head lights." House said miserably as he leaned his head back on his pillow.

"So you just let her continue to look like a deer caught in head lights?" Wilson asked confused.

"Again." House started. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell her the truth." Wilson shouted. Sometimes his friends lack of communication skills really bugged him. House sighed heavily and looked out the window, "I watched you as you crumbled after Stacey. I watched you for five years, House, I watched you suffer. Cameron was in the room five minutes and your eyes lit up. You fought so hard to make sure that Cameron stayed on your team when Vokler was around. You go out to dinner with her and you screw it up. And now you finally get a second chance? And you just let it walk out of the room?"

"I was drunk." House said defensivley.

Wilson shook his head gently, "And know you've run out of chances."

Just Drink Chapter 7

"So what you're saying is if I'm a good little boy, take all my meds I can go home?" House asked in a kid voice.

Chase and Foreman chuckled a little while Cameron remained professional, "Your blood pressure is back to normal and you are still the same arrogant ass you were before." she said hastily causing both Foreman and Chase to look at her curiously.

"Ohhh." House said, "Mommy's mad." House said as he stuck out his bottom lip like a child would.

Cameron sighed, "I'll get your discharge papers." she said as she left the room in one quick fluid motion.

Foreman watched as she walked away and turned back to House, "The thing is Cuddy doesn't want you on your own."

"Is Grandma mad?" he asked.

"She wants you to stay with someone and I only have a one bedroom apartment..." replied Foreman as he trailed off.

Chase put up his hands defensivley, "He hates me." he said in a matter of fact tone.

House sighed, "So that leaves, Cameron." Which left him in a real dilly of a pickle.

"What?" Cameron asked as she came back into the room.

Just Drinks Chapter 7

"Here's an extra blanket and a pillow just in case" Cameron said lightly as she sat it down on the arm of the couch. "Just let me know when your ready for bed i'll help you."

"I can do it myself." House added stubbornly.

"Of course. I didn't mean to say that you couldn't. I just wanted to ma-"

House looked up at her slowly, "Oh would you just shut up!" he snapped.

Cameron stopped rambling instantally and looked at him, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." House said lightly. That was one thing he did actually hate about Cameron. She always felt the need to apologize for everything.

Cameron sighed and sat down on the furtherst cushion away from him, "How can you watch this?" she asked. She had always hated soap opera's. "I mean its totally over rated."

"Seriously when will people understand. No tivo, can't rewind, shut up!" he said frantically.

Cameron sighed and became interested in her nails, catching a glance at the t.v. every now and then, "So whats gong on anyway?"

House sighed, "Christian is one step away from jail time. I think he still loves Natalie not this lawyer...District attorney chick."

"Who's Natalie?"

"Red head...pretty eyes. She thought he was dead for along time now she's with a cop who she also thought was dead for a while but what other people dont realize is that Johnny boy played on another soap opera as a completley different person. I mean you can't do that!" he rambled.

"House." Cameron began. "Your rambling." Cameron finished.

House let out a small sigh and looked over at her, "Sorry." he said turning back to the t.v.

Cameron smiled a little and inched over closer to him ever so gently, "So you really don't remember anything from before the accident?" she asked hopefully.

House looked down at her, seeing the hope in her eyes, "No." he lied. Even though Wilson's words echoed in his head over and over. He still stuck to his guns.

Cameron nodded, "I'll make you some tea."

"Black walnut and ginger." he said, stopping her in her tracks.

"You liked that tea?" she asked.

House shook his head, "No but its the thought that counts right?" he asked gently.

Cameron smirked a little and dissapeared into the kitchen. House let out a sigh and let his head fall back onto the couch. This was going to be a very uncomfortable living situation.

TBC...

Author's Note 2: Just for the record I wrote this chapter a long time ago so that's why the reference to One Life To Live is so old. lol. I haven't seen the show since then so I have no idea what is going on and I couldn't go back and change it.


	8. Restless and Chocolate Ice Cream

Author's Note: Just wanted to thank y'all for reading.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone

Pairings: House/Cameron

Saz89- I guess you probably want an update huh? lol.

xxBuffyFreakxx- evil cackle

Author's Note 2: All I used to write was Speed/Calleigh stories and I guess Ann Donahue and all of her CSI: Miami dramarific writing habits have rubbed off on me so that is why House is being particularly difficult right now. lol.

Just Drinks Chapter 8

"So how was your first night _alone _with, House?" Foreman asked as he caught up with Cameron in the hall. "Did you guys do the nasty?"

Cameron gave him a look, letting him know she wasn't all to pleased with his choice of words, "We watched Soap Opera's and drank tea all night." she said simply.

Foreman winced, "Please tell me your date last week went better?" Cameron sighed and picked up her clipboared from the nurses station.

"Like a train wreck waiting to happen right, Foreman?" she asked recalling their earlier conversation. Without waiting for an answer from him she walked away, leaving him there alone to ponder his thoughts.

Just Drinks Chapter 8

Cameron sighed a little as she turned over in bed. It was killing her having House so close but yet so far away. Regreatably she understood the fact that he couldn't remember but she wanted him to so badly. There was a 100 percent chance that despite the accident there would have been some ackward feelings but she would rather have that then nothing at all. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch his hand but she couldn't. She just wanted to hear those three little words again. After about another half hour of tossing and turning she finally got out of bed.

House had had enough of Cameron's guest bedroom so he made his way back into the living room. He turned the t.v. on low so not to wake her up, but he had a feeling she was awake. Wide awake just like he was. He wanted to tell her so badly he just couldn't. He couldn't hurt her the way Stacey hurt him. It just wasn't fair to anyone to be hurt like that.

Cameron made her way out of the bedroom and noticed the t.v. reflection on the wall. She walked slowly so not to wake him up just in case he was sleeping, "Thank god." House said loudly, causing Cameron too jump.

"I thought you were asleep." she stated as she placed a hand over her heart in an attempt to calm it down.

"No." he said, "Your constant tossing and turning kept me up." he said sarcastically.

Camron sighed and crossed her hands over her chest. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable in her tank top and short shorts. "I''m going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" she asked.

House shook his head, "No" he said as he sat up.

Cameron nodded and made her way into the kitchen. House peaked his head over and watched her before quickly sitting back onto the couch and looking over at her as she sat down with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. "You sure you don't want some?" she asked holding the spoon up.

House looked down at the spoon before lightly taking it from her, "Mmmm. It is good." he said after swallowing.

Cameron smirked a little as she watched him dab a little ice cream on the spoon. House smirked and tapped the spoon onto the tip of her nose. Cameron shivered a little from the sudden coldness, "Hey." she protested as she wiped the ice cream off of her nose.

"Thank you." he said as he took the bowl from her.

"Hey!" she protested louder this time, "You said you didn't want any."

"And yet here I am with ice cream." he said smugly.

Cameron narrowed her eyes at him playfully. She lifted her finger into the bowl and then slid her finger across his cheek, "There." she said happily, "Now we are even."

House sighed and handed her the bowl back, "Well I don't want it now. It has your cooties all in it."

Cameron gave him a look, "Well you're getting your cooties all over my apartment." she countered. House turned to look at her slowly. Cameron let out a small sigh, "I'm sorry House, I didn't-"

Once again House cut her off, "Again enough with the apologizing."

Cameron sighed and handed him the bowl back before running off into the kitchen.

House sighed and went after her, "Cameron." he said lightly. "About last week." he began. There it was word vomit. He knew he was going to end up telling her something about what happend between them two. It killed him not to be able to tell her what he remembered. To not be able to tell her what it felt like to hold her in his arms after word. The feeling of her hair across his shoulder as she snuggled into him. But no he couldn't, he couldn't let it slip.

Cameron stopped what she was doing and turned around ever so slowly to look at him, "What about last week?" she asked hopefully.

House panicked and saw how hopeful she looked, "Thanks for uping my morphine." he said lamely.

Cameron nodded dissapointedly, "Welcome." she whispered. "Well i'm going back to bed. Night, House." she said as she vanished down the hall.

House nodded slightly, "Night." he waited until he heared the click of her door close before letting out an over due sigh, "Thank you for uping my morphine."he said regreatably, "What was I thinking?"

TBC...


	9. Secrets Out

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone

Pairings: House/Cameron

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: Thanks once again for all the reviews guys. They mean a lot.

Just Drinks Chapter 9

"Thank you for upping my Morphine?" Wilson asked through the phone, "What were you thinking?" he asked.

House sighed heavily, "I have no idea." he said as he barried his head in shame. Hearing Wilson say his words back made him feel like an even bigger idiot.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

House sighed seeing as that was all he knew how to do at the moment, "I don't know i'll..." House trailed off as he looked into the kitchen. "Gotta go soap's on" he said as he hung up the phone.

House spent the better part of the day trying to fix Cameron a nice dinner. He would have done it a lot quicker if his arm and his shoulder wasn't in a sling and cast. Cameron walked into the house to the smell of Lasanga and garlic bread. She sat her bag down on the couch and walked into the kitchen slowly, "What are you doing?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm making dinner." he said honestly, "What does it look like?" There he went again, he couldn't let one sentence out of his mouth without it sounding rude and sarcastic.

Cameron raised an eyebrow up at him, "I know that I mean...why?"

"Why not?" he countered with a shrug. House casted a glance over in her direction and noticed the small smile on her face as she took in the neatly set table. House noticed as she took in the single lit candle on the table. And for a second a smile even crossed his face. To see her happy was all he ever wanted for some time now. "My soap got boring." he said lightly.

Cameron nodded, "What's with the candle?" she asked.

House panicked he was trying so hard to impress her that he forgot about all the explaning he was going to have to do. "I cleaned the kitchen. To many fumes." he said like it was no big deal.

Cmaeron nodded and helped him take out the lasagna and garlic bread and then sat it down on the table. "It looks great." she said lightly as she sat down.

"It didn't take me that long." House admitted. Of course he was lying and he knew Cameron noticed his lie as soon as she raised her right eye brow at him, "Ok so it took me all day." he replied.

After dinner was over Cameron did the dishes and brought out two glasses of wine. She handed him his and then sat down next to him on the couch. "You never told me you were such a good cook."

"You never asked."

Cameron nodded gently. House let out a slow breath and let his hand lightly graze over hers. Sending instant shivers down both of their spines. Cameron turned to look at him and was suddenly met with his lips on hers.

Just Drinks CHapter 9

"So he made you dinner and then kissed you?" Foreman asked at work the next day.

Cameron sighed as she made herself some coffee, "And then he went to bed." she said simply.

"And you didn't follow him because?" he asked slowly.

Cameron rolled her eyes and sat down, "Because its complicated."

Foreman laughed lightly, "Cam, you went way past complicated a long time ago."

Just Drinks Chapter 9

"So let me get this straight." WIlson started in his usual Wilson tone. "You made her dinner, drank some wine, you kissed her and then you...went to bed _alone _?" he asked.

"Yup." House said as he laid down on the couch.

"And you didn't take her with you because?" he asked slowly.

Just Drinks CHapter 9

"Maybe." Cameron started. "Maybe its better that we don't have a relationship." she admitted.

Foreman shook his head, "You are in way to deep to back out now." he said.

Cmaeron sighed and took a drink of her coffee, "I don't know what to do."

CHase got up and got himself some coffee as well, "Well like I said before. If you want, House you have to take him. Jump him."

Cameron gave him a look, "I am not jumping house." she said as she put quotes around the word jumping.

Just Drinks Chapter 9

"I love to feel them up first not talk to them for a few days and then call them back." House said sarcastically. "Because its complicated." he admitted.

WIlson shook his head, "Its not complicated. Its simple." he flailed. "Its really simple actually." House just sighed and turned up the t.v. "Why is it you'll let your guard down and then be an ass, let your guard down and then be and ass all over again and pretend like nothing happend?" he asked. "You make no sense to me."

House looked up at him, "That whole sentence made no sense." he retorted.

Wilson sighed and sat down in one of Cameron's chairs, "Ok." he said simply. "Hold in all your sarcastic comments, hold in all of that psychoanyalstic...crap you put into your sarcastic comments and just tell me how you really feel about Cameron?" Wilson asked seriously.

House stared at Wilson for a few minutes before shiting his faze to the floor, "I don't know." he said in a low voice that was filled with nothing but doubt.

"House." Wilson said with a sigh.

House looked up at him and then down at the ground, "I love her." he said as he looked up at his friend.

Just Drinks Chapter 9

Another week had gone by and despite Houses' confession and his kiss with Cameron on the couch things hadn't gotten completley akward. Well at least for House. He found himself going out of his way to make sure she was happy. But for Cameron on the other hand she couldn't feel anymore akward. She still had that butterfly sick to your stomach feeling but that was nothing knew. So she found hersellf keeping there sentences short and only standing or sitting next to each other when they had no other option.

Wilson sighed a little as he saw Cameron dunking her tea bag into a cup absent mindedly, "Cameron." he said lightly. Snapiing her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Wilson." she said lightly.

"Hey." he replied quietly, regreatting making his presence known.

"Whats up?" she asked.

Wilson sighed heavily, "I want to talk to you about, House." he said as he looked up at her slowly.

Cameron sighed, "Not now ok." she said coldly.

Wilson closed his eyes and let out a breath, "He remembers, Cameron." he said making her turn around, "About what happend before the accident."

Cameron had no idea how to take Wilson's news at first. She was happy but angry at House at the same time. Why couldn't he just tell her? Why did he always have to hide things from her? The only thing she was running on now was pure disgust. How could he just lie to her about that? Did her feelings not mean anything to him? Cameron looked up from the couch as House walked back into her apartment. House could tell that she was angry with him. He just wasn't sure why. "I didn't expect you to be home so early." House said lightly.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at him, "I didn't expect you to leave." she replied.

House nodded and shifted his cane a little in his hands. He didn't need it but it was like a third leg he was used to it. "Fresh air." he lied.

Cameron looked at him for a minute and then let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in since she came in, "I think its time you went back to your place." she said quickly. "I mean your arms almost healed completley and your blood pressure's back to normal."

House looked at her shocked and a little hurt. He didn't want to leave. "I'll leave first thing in the morning." he said.

Cameron nodded once and walked into her room where she stayed all night.

Just Drinks CHapter 9

"YOU TOLD HER!" House yelled at Wilson. He was back in his house now and Wilson didn't want to admit it but he was a little scared of his friends new found temper.

"I didn't have a choice, House." he said weakly.

House threw his cane against the wall causing the handle to break off. "You ruined everything!" he said angrily.

Wilson looked confused, "RUINED WHAT, HOUSE?" he asked angrily. "Living with her and not being able to let her know how you feel? Would you really be happy with only a good morning and falling asleep on the couch?" he asked. "What would have happened when you recovered? You couldn't stay there forever and you know it!"

House looked at Wilson as he talked. HIs temper sub sidiing with each word, "I would have told her." he said. "Adventually." he whispered.

Wilson sighed, "No you wouldn't have." he said with a sigh. Wilson couldn't help but feel like this would be the time in one of those one hours t.v drama's were the slow sad music would begin to play, "I can't always fix your life for you, House. Stacey hurt you now get over it..." he said as he walked to the door, "Move on." he said as a matter of factly before walking out the door.

House sighed heavily and glanced at the phone. He picked it up and then with only a seconds thought he threw that to the floor too.

Just Drinks Chapter 9

Cameron sighed as she curled up on the couch. She cuddled up with one of the pillow's he was using and took in his sent. It wasn't cologne it was just the smell of him and she found herself missing him already no matter how much she hated him right now. Cameron ran a hand over her face how did everything get so screwed up? She just wanted to turn back time and not show up for drinks. That way they would never have slept together. House would never gotten into the accident, he would never have kissed her and everything would be just the way it was before. No matter how lifeless it felt without those memories. A knock at the door snapped her from her thoughts, "Where's your cane?" she asked coldly. She didn't hear the usual wrap from it. If she had known she would never have answered the door.

House could still feel that she was mad at him and that only gave him more reason to leave. But he didn't, he had to fix things, "It broke." he said simply.

Cameron didn't say anything. She just crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame.

House let out a sigh, "I take it Wilson told you.' he said.

Cameron gave him a look, "Yeah that you lied about not remembering you sept with me." she said coldly.

House heared someone close their mail box door behind him and looked over his shoulder. This is why he hated apartements everything was to close together. Cameron sighed heavily and let him in reluctantally.

Cameron closed the door and stood in the middle of the living room, leaving House by the door, "So talk if you want to talk."

House bit back a comment and cleared his throat, "I am sorry." he replied in a tone that wasn't common for him.

"You think saying you are sorry is going to make me feel better?" she asked, "Do you know how long I have been waiting for that night? Alochol or no alochol I was happy. Hearing you tell me that you loved me was...was all that I've wanted since the day I met you." she said honestly. House kept quite, letting her finish. "And then Foreman told me you were in a coma. I thought it was my fault. I blamed myself when you almost died. I prayed to god to let you be ok." Cameron felt tears come to her eyes and she tried her best to not let them show, "I don't even believe in god but if it meant that you would get better then I didn't care. I loved you." she whispered. "And you made me feel cheap. You casted me to the side like I didn't matter for years." her voice quivering with every word.

House watched her as she cried and he wanted nothing more then to wipe her tears away, "I am abrassive and rude." he started, mimmicking her words. "I'm sarcastic, stubborn, errogant and pessmistic. I get something good going in my life and like always I find a reaon to make it go wrong. To make it not fit." he said pausing only for a second to swallow the lump in his throat, "Before Stacey I had nobody. I didn't talk to my parents. Spent the holidays alone, i'm miserable so I feel the need to bring others down with me. Stacey left and again I had no one. That is what i'm used to. Its what I"m good at." he said sadly. "But...I-I wasn't expecting you."

Cameron took in a deep breath and let it out slowly her tears were mixing in with her mascara making her eyes burn, but she didn't care, "House." she siad weakly.

House shook his head, "let me finish." Cameron shifted a little and looked down at the gloor. "You came into your interview with your head held high. I saw your resume and I thought great another interview but as soon as I saw you I new you were the only girl for the team. Not just because your pretty but because you are smart. You go out of your way to please pelople you are overly friendly and...and no matter how hard I wanted to believe that we could work as more then collegues I knew we couldn't. We have nothing in common. I"d only bring you down with me." he said shamefully.

Cameron looked up at him in her usual Cameron deminor. Her anger slowly wearing off, "IN the first grade this girl Emma told me that my shoes were ugly. My grandma bought them for me and a week later my grandma died. The next day at school I punched her in the face.. In high school I made up a rumor that Emma still wet her bed." Cameron admitted. She noticed her confused look and sighed, "I'm not always so nice." she said taking a step forward. "I don't always care about pelple and when I am overly friendly most of the time its fake. Just to get people to like me" she said. "And when you are arrogant and rude and evern sarcastic I know you are doing it to help people. Granted sometimes you go over bored but even then you have a reason" she said walking up to him. "You are a great doctor, House. A great man . And I love you no matter how rude you are." she told him.

House looked down at her. He finally had the chance and wiped her tears away with his hands, "Sorry for lying to you."

Cameron sighed, "Sorry for not coming to see you sooner," she looked up into his eyes and found herself getting lost into the sea of blue. She had never seen such a deep yet bright blue before and she loved him for that. "I love you, House." she whispered slowly.

House looked into her eyes and smiled lightly, "I love you too" he smirked a little at how good that felt to say and the smile on her face made it even more worth it.

THE END


End file.
